Kim Yu Bin
Perfil thumb|250px|Yubin *'Nombre: '김유빈 / Kim Yu Bin *'Apodo:' BonoBono *'Profesión:' Rapera, Bailarina, Productora, Compositora, Modelo y Actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangsan, Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 161 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino: Dragón *'''Agencia: --- Biografía Yu Bin nació el 04 de Octubre de 1988 en Gwangsan provincia de Gwangju, Corea del Sur. Es una rapera, cantante, bailarina, baterista, modelo, actriz, MC, DJ y compositora Sur-coreana bajo la agencia JYP Entertainment y ex-miembro del grupo Wonder Girls. Se había unido al grupo en Septiembre del 2007 tras la salida de HyunA. Infancia Asistió a la Escuela Primaria JungAm Elementary School y tiempo después entro a la preparatoria Anyang High School, escuela que tuvo que dejar debido al traslado de su familia a San José, California, E.E.U.U. , por motivos laborales de sus padres, ahí ingreso a la Escuela Preparatoria Leland High School. 'Comienzos' Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos audicionó para "Good Entertainment", y tras ser aceptada regresó a Corea para ser entrenada, tiempo después fue seleccionada para formar parte del grupo de chicas, "Five Girls", junto a G.NA, UEE de, Jun Hyo Sung y Yang Ji Won. El grupo debutó en la televisión con el reality del mismo nombre "Five Girls", sin embargo, debido a los problemas financieros de "Good Entertainment", el grupo se disolvió poco antes de su debut en los escenarios, el cual estaba programado para el año 2007. Todas las miembros se fueron a distintas empresas de entretenimiento de Corea. '2007:Entrada a Wonder Girls y debut' El director de "Good Entertainment" al ver las cualidades de Yu Bin como rapera y bailarina no quiso que se desperdiciara su talento y pidió a J.Y. Park que la uniera a su compañía. Tras una audición J.Y. Park la aceptó en su compañía y debido a que Wonder Girls estaba a punto de lanzar su primer álbum y días antes HyunA, rapera del grupo salió debido a una enfermedad, la incorporó como remplazo de emergencia. Hizo su debut en los escenarios el 8 de Septiembre de 2007 en el programa Music Bank. '2013: Debut como actriz y colaboraciones' Tras el descanso del grupo, todas las integrantes han hecho actividades individuales, la primer actividad de Yu Bin fue su debut como actriz en el drama The Virus de la cadena por cable OCN, recibiendo buenas criticas por su actuación, tras esto siguió la colaboración que hizo con Ivy para su sencillo "I Dance", donde también participó en el vídeo. Tiempo después colaboró con Taecyeon y San E para el tema "It's Time" del álbum de 2PM "Grand Edition", donde participó en la composición de la letra. '2014: Colaboraciones y debut como productora' Cuando Sun Mi hizo su regreso con su mini álbum "Full Moon", se dio a conocer que Yu Bin colaboraría con ella en uno de sus temas siendo este la tercera pista de nombre "Who Am I" donde se encargó del rap. A finales de julio, cuando se anunció el debut en solitario de Ye Eun, tras una carta que envió a los Wonderfuls, se dio a conocer que Ye Eun y Yu Bin serian las productoras del disco y del MV para el tema principal "Ain't Nobody", viajando a Estados Unidos para filmarlo. La empresa por su parte confirmó que Yu Bin estaba trabajando como productora de un pequeño documental sobre el álbum de Ye Eun, "ME". El 19 de Agosto del 2014, JYP Entertainment en su cuenta de Youtube reveló el documental que llevaba el nombre de deep inside of HA:T, donde también fue la DJ. '2015: Participación en Unpretty Rapstar 2' El 18 de agosto, durante las promociones del tercer álbum del grupo "Reboot" se dio a conocer que Yu Bin formaría parte del elenco de la segunda temporada del reality Unpretty Rapstar, el cual se estrenaría en septiembre del 2015. '2018: Debut en Solitario con "City Woman"' El 16 de mayo, varios representantes de la industria informaron de que la miembro de Wonder Girls había completado la grabación de su vídeo musical el día 15 y que hará su debut a principios de junio. Como respuesta, su agencia, JYP Entertainment, comentó: “Es cierto que ha grabado su vídeo musical” y añadió: “Sin embargo aún no se ha confirmado la fecha de lanzamiento de su disco”. Yubin compartió detalles sobre su próximo mini-álbum en solitario el 23 de mayo a través de un póster teaser. El anuncio incluye el texto “City Woman” (traducción literal) y reveló que su primer mini-álbum será revelado el 5 de junio a las 6pm. El tema principal será “Lady” y el tema de lado b “City Love”, que Yubin ayudó a co-escribir, también será incluida. JYP Entertainment ha anunciado que el tema del lado b de Yubin, “City Love” no será lanzado del todo. En una declaración publicada en el foro de fans de Yubin del 6 de junio, la agencia explicó: “Demoramos la publicación de esta canción porque nos dimos cuenta de una disputa de derechos de autor, pero debemos informarles que finalmente cancelamos su publicación. Nos disculpamos sinceramente con todos los fans que han estado esperando”. “Lady” es un tema de género city pop que empresa las emociones de un hombre y una mujer durante un ocupado día de vida diaria. Escrito por Dr.JO, el tema tiene una melodía sencilla pero pegadiza. 'Regreso con "#TUSM"' Yubin realizará su primer comeback como artista en solitario con un nuevo álbum titulado “TUSM”, el cual es abreviación para “Thank U Soooo Much”. El 19 de noviembre a la medianoche, los primeros teasers para “TUSM” fueron revelados. Sus compañeros artistas de JYP Entertainment también están promocionando el lanzamiento con clips de ellos diciendo: “Thank you so much”, en la cuenta de Instagram de la agencia. Yubin ha lanzado una lista de canciones para “TUSM”, que revela que ella tiene tres canciones nuevas preparadas. Yubin co-escribió la letra de todas las canciones, incluida su canción principal “Thank U Soooo Much”, y también co-compuso “Game Over”. Yubin ha compartido una vista previa de su nueva canción “TUSM (Thank U Soooo Much)” a través de letras en imágenes. En las imágenes, Yubin ha recibido dos mensajes de un “imbécil”, que dice “Vamos a terminar” y “Para ser sincero, esa persona realmente me ha atraído”. Ella responde: “¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Algo así cuando estás rompiendo conmigo? Muchas gracias por el TMI”. Yubin ha compartido un nuevo teaser con las letras (¡que co-escribió!) de su próxima canción “Thank U Soooo Much”! Las letras de la canción recriminan a un ex novio por proporcionar “demasiada información” durante una ruptura, agradeciéndole sarcásticamente por sus revelaciones innecesarias. “Thank U Soooo Much” es un tema future retro cuya letra habla de un anterior novio que le da “demasiada información” durante su ruptura y cómo le agradece sarcásticamente las innecesarias revelaciones. '2019: Regreso con "Start of the End"' Se informó el 18 de octubre que Yubin iba a regresar a fines de octubre. Una fuente de JYP Entertainment declaró: “Es cierto que Yubin se está preparando para su regreso. Compartiremos su agenda oficial de regreso pronto”. Yubin ha trabajado en una colaboración especial con Yoon Mi Rae para su regreso, el 18 de octubre, una fuente de la agencia de Yoon Mi Rae confirmó que participó en la producción de la nueva canción de Yubin. La grabación de la pista ha terminado recientemente. El 21 de octubre Yubin ha lanzado un elegante primer teaser para su próximo regreso. El 22 a medianoche se compartieron nuevos detalles sobre su próximo álbum "Star of the End" a través de nuevas fotos teasers, dando a conocer que contendrá dos canciones "Silent Movie" con Yoon Mi Rae y "Not Yours"; será revelado el 30 de octubre a las 6pm. Dramas *Chocolate (jTBC, 2019-2020) Cameo *V.I.P (SBS, 2019) *The Virus (OCN, 2013) *That Person Is Coming (MBC, 2008) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''Special'' tema para Chocolate (2019) Películas *The Wonder Girls (2012) *The Last Godfather (2010) cameo Programas de TV Realitys *'2015: M.net' Unpretty Rapstar 2 *'2015: VLive.TV' You&Me con Sun Mi 13/09 *'2007: SBS MTV' Diary of Five Girls Variedades *'2016: MBC every1' Video Star (ep. 9 y 10) *'2014: Mnet' 4 Things Show ep. 10 *'2012: SBS' Running Man ep. 117 Musicales *'2015: KBS' Inmortal Song 2 12/12 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 14/07 Otros *'2013: SNL' Saturday Night Live 08/03 MC *'2013: Daum' Sun Mi Open Studio Shows Musicales *'2013: SBS' Inkigayo 17/06, 30/06 *'2013: MBC' Music Core *'2013: KBS' Music Bank 14/06, 29/06 *'2013: Mnet' M! Countdown 13/06 Programas de Radio * 2013-2014: Younha's Starry Night *'2013:' KBS 2FM Radio KISS THE RADIO 17/01 Vídeos Musicales *'2016:' J.Y. Park - Fire (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar 2 - Don't Stop *'2014:' HA:TFELT - Ain't Nobody *'2013:' Ivy - I Dance *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2008:' 2PM - 10 Out of 10 Jeom *'2008:' Varios Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varios Artistas - Cry With Us *'2008' Shinhwa - Once In A Life Time Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2016:' JYP Nation - Encore - Mix&Match *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar 2 - Who Am I feat. Jo Hyun Ah *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar 2 - 싹 다 (SaKda) feat. The Quiett *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar 2 - Don't Stop feat Unpretty Rapstar 2 *'2015:' Justin Thorne - The Heartbroken *'2014:' Lee Sun Mi - Who Am I? *'2013:' Ivy - I Dance *'2013:' Taecyeon y San E - It's Time *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2009:' Chun G - Weak man *'2008' Kim Bum Soo - Do you know that? *'2008:' Varios Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varios Artistas - Cry With Us *'2008:' Lee Min Woo - Honey *'2007:' Andy - Irrelevant Imagination Composiciones 2017: *Wonder Girls - Draw Me (canción de despedida) 2016: *JYP Nation - Encore - Mix&Match *Wonder Girls - Why So Lonely - "Why So Lonely" *Wonder Girls - To The Beautiful You - "Why So Lonely" *Wonder Girls - Sweet&Easy - "Why So Lonely" 2015: *YuBin - Who Am I (feat. Jo Hyun Ah) - "Unpretty Rapstar 2" *YuBin - 싹 다 (SaKda) (feat. The Quiett) - "Unpretty Rapstar 2" *Unpretty Rapstar 2 - Don't Stop - "Unpretty Rapstar 2" *Wonder Girls - Loved - "Reboot" *Wonder Girls - 없어 (GONE) - "Reboot" *Wonder Girls - Back - "Reboot" *Wonder Girls - John doe- "Reboot" *Wonder Girls - Rewind (Solo Rap) - "Reboot" *Wonder Girls - I Feel You (Solo Rap) - "Reboot" 2013 *2PM - It's Time - (Grand Edition) 2012 *Wonder Girls - Hey Boy - (Wonder Party) *Wonder Girls - Girlfriend (Solo Rap) - (Wonder Party) 2011 *Wonder Girls - Me, In (Solo Rap) - "Wonder World" *Wonder Girls - Girls Girls (Solo Rap) - "Wonder World" *Wonder Girls - Sweet Dreams (Solo Rap) - "Wonder World" Anuncios *'2017:' Hera Rougeholic Cream *'2016:' Urban Decay *'2015:' Reebok Classic "Inferno" (con Heize) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 'Wonder Girls **'Posición:' Rapera / Vocalista / Bailarina / Baterista. *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' Five Girls (No debutado) *'Tipo de voz:' Contralto *'Educación:' **'Primaria:' JungAm Elementary School. **'Secundaria/Preparatoria:' Anyang High School / Leland High School (EE.UU.) **'Universidad:' Myongji University (Departamento Musical). *'Descubrimiento:' Audición de Good Entertainment. *'Debut:' 2007 *'Fanclub:' Yubdot *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Inglés (Fluido), Chino (Medio) y Japonés (Básico). *'Aficiones:' Discutir sobre películas, coleccionar discos, leer, escuchar música. *'Habilidades:' Natación / baile / Skin Scuba. *'Especialidad:' Rapeo, Poppin, Street, Composición. *'Comida favorita:' Comida Salada, manzana verde, pescado crudo. *'Artistas' Favoritos: Eve, Lauryn Noel, Hill.Sean, Connery. *'Tiempo de practica:' 2 años. *'Instrumentos': Batería. *'Religión: '''Cristiana Protestante. *'Mascotas:' Un gato llamado "Choco" y un perro llamado "Niño" del cual Ye Eun también es dueña. *Desde el 2013 vive con sus tres compañeras y amigas de grupo Ye Eun, Sun Mi y Hye Rim pese a que desde el 2011 ya no es obligatorio que las integrantes de Wonder Girls vivan juntas. *Inicialmente debutaría junto a G.NA, UEE, JiWon y Jun Hyo Sung en un grupo Five Girls creado por Good Entertainment. Sin embargo, la situación financiera de la compañía discográfica se derrumbó. *Se unió a Wonder Girls en septiembre de 2007 como un reemplazo de Hyun Ah después de que se retirara del grupo debido a una gastroenteritis. *Su llegada a Wonder Girls le dio un toque de exotismo al grupo que tiene que ver mucho con su piel oscura, su sensualidad que desborda sin más que ser ella misma. *Nunca se le ve una pose artificial, ni hace miradas raras. *Vivió durante 2 años en Estados Unidos antes de hacer su debut, debido a esto Yu Bin habla fluidamente el ingles. *Siempre parece ser la maknae de todo el mundo, a pesar de ser la mayor en el grupo. *Fue entrenada por Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls. *Es la mejor amiga de Taecyeon de 2PM. *Yu Bin ocupo el lugar 97 en la lista '100 Sexiest Women Alive 2011' de la revista estadounidense 'Smartasses Magazine. *Es considerada una de las mejores raperas del K-pop junto a CL, Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls y Amber de F(x). *Esta en la lista de Bellezas de Corea al igual que las demás miembros. *Cuando era más joven solía verse como un Hombre (tomboy), ya que tenia el pelo corto y en una obra actuó como uno. *Fue considerada la Mujer más Sexy de Corea en el 2010, 2011 y 2012. *Entro en la lista de "Las 40 mujeres más sexys del mundo menores de 25 años", siendo la única coreana en entrar en esta lista. *Tuvo una cita a ciegas con Kim Kyu Jong miembro de SS501 en We Got Married donde participaba el líder Kim Hyun Joong siendo esposo de Hwang Bo. *C.A.P de TEEN TOP la eligió como su tipo ideal, al igual que el actor Yoon Sang Hyun y muchos mas. *En varias ocasiones a declarado que su tipo ideal es Tae Yang de BIGBANG. *Es muy cercana a los miembros de 2PM. *Es muy buena amiga de sus ex-compañeras de grupo, principalmente de UEE y G.NA de quien se sabe son de sus mejores amigas. *Colaboro con Taecyeon de 2PM en el tema "It's Time", donde ayudo a componer la letra. *Hizo su debut en dramas en The Virus, por el cual se llevo muy buenas críticas por su actuación. *Yu Bin ocupo el lugar 55 en la lista ''100 Sexiest Women Alive 2012'' de la revista estadounidense ''Smartasses Magazine''. *En 2012 fue seleccionada por los extranjeros residentes en Corea como la "Idol coreana más linda y guapa del K-pop". * En un programa Tiger JK mencionó que quería hacer una colaboración con Yu Bin, diciendo que para él era una de las mejores raperas de Corea. *En el 2012 Yu Bin y Bizzy colaboraron con Tiger JK para un programa de SBS con el tema You&I, en el concierto se puede escuchar como cantan los 3 "Like This You, Like This" tema de Wonder Girls (que en aquel entonces promocionaban) mientras hacían el paso de dicho tema, después de eso Tiger JK declaró : "Estoy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que Yu Bin cantaba Hip-Hop y solo pudimos ensayar una vez, ella lo hizo muy bien, me gustaría trabajar con ella en algo oficial, para mi es de las mejores raperas de Corea, la he admirado y seguido desde su debut". *The Virus, es la primera actuación que realizó en Corea recibiendo muy buenas criticas. *Yu Bin ocupo el lugar 11 en la lista ''100 Sexiest Women Alive 2013'' de la revista estadounidense ''Smartasses Magazine''. *Ella y Hye Rim admitieron ser adictas a tomarse selcas. *Colaboro con el rap de la canción de Ivy "I Dance". *Yu Bin ocupo el lugar 17 en la lista ''100 Sexiest Women Alive 2014'' de la revista estadounidense ''Smartasses Magazine''. *Ella ayudo a Ye Eun en la producción de el video para "Ain't Nobody". *Suele componer los raps de los temas en los que participa. *En abril del 2015 dio una entrevista y hablo de las chicas de Wonder Girls. Cuando el entrevistador le pregunto "¿Has hablado con tus compañeras de grupo Wonder Girls?, ¿Todas ustedes todavía se mantienen en contacto?", ella respondió: "En realidad, 4 estamos viviendo juntas. Ye Eun, Hye Rim y Sun Mi vivimos juntas, así que realmente nos vimos hace 10 minutos (risas). Las veo todos los días. So Hee visita el apartamento mucho. Ella de hecho nos visito hace tres días. La veo a menudo también. Y con Sun Ye, hablamos todo el tiempo a través del teléfono, ya que no está en Corea. Pero, si, todas nos mantenemos en contacto". *YuBin ocupo el 4to lugar en la lista ''100 Sexiest Women Alive 2015'' de la revista estadounidense ''Smartasses Magazine'', este es su quinto año consecutivo en aparecer en dicha lista. *Se encarga de tocar la batería en el nuevo concepto "'''Idol Band" de Wonder Girls, desde su regreso en agosto de 2015. *Originalmente ella se encargaría del rap de "Full Moon" de Lee Sun Mi, pero debido a que en ese entonces JYP tenia pensado debutar a 6Mix, del cual Lena era miembro, decidió empezar a promocionarlas poniéndola a ella como rapera. Por lo cual Yubin termino haciendo el rap de "Who I Am", otro tema del Mini-álbum *Se presento junto a sus compañeras de Unpretty Rapstar en la final de Show Me The Money 4 *Ganó más reconocimiento como rapera y obtuvo muy buenas criticas con su participación en Unpretty Rapstar. *El 23 de Diciembre de 2016, una fuente de JYP Entertainment informó que el padre de la cantante falleció de una enfermedad crónica el 22 de Diciembre. *La canción "City Love" que seria el B-Side de su single debut fue cancelado debido a problemas de Copyright, esto fue anunciado por la agencia JYP a través de un comunicado el día 05 de junio. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *Fancafe *YouTube *V Live *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Galería Yubin12.jpg Yu Bin TUSM.jpg EH0CBpHUcAIMVeU.jpg 80026956.jpg Videografía Yubin "숙녀 (淑女)" M V|Lady Yubin "Thank U Soooo Much" M V| Thank U Soooo Much Yubin "무성영화 (feat.윤미래)" M V| Silent Movie (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KBaterista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2018